Love for Basketball or Love for you?
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: Four men are connected by their beloved basketball. One is rejected by his loved one. One is cold. One is hopeful. One is waiting. How will their love work? Or will it? Warning: Extreme Yaoi, OC, hentai


**_I'm currently addicted to Kuroko no Basuke. This is my first fan fiction of it so please go easy on me. The whole idea of the story came in while I was in Quezon City undergoing military training. It came out weird but I realized that it was actually good!_**

**_Warning: extreme yaoi, hentai, OC_**

**_Note: Kuroko no Basuke was never mine but the plot of this fiction is mine._**

**Love for Basketball or Love for You?**

Ryota Kise dunked the ball for the umpteenth time of the day. He was pissed and when he's pissed, he plays basketball. When he's happy, he plays basketball. When he's sad, he plays basketball. Basketball is his life. He can't imagine life without basketball. He had sacrificed a lot for basketball. Now, he's alone, playing the only thing that he has. His parents had just disowned him.

_"You're gay? There is limitation to your freedom, you useless brat!" his father had screamed at him when he decided to get out of the closet._

_ He never expected his parents to accept him but he didn't expect to be disowned either. He's the only child after all._

_ "But dad…" Ryota tried to speak._

_ "Don't you dare call me dad now! I don't have a gay child! From this day on, Ryota Kise, who is my son is dead! Get out of my house, now!"_

Ryota left their house with nothing but the clothes in his back and his back pack. It hurts to be rejected. Before he was rejected by his own parents, he was also rejected by the man he had loved ever since middle school.

_"What made you think that I'd fall for you?" Aomine asked coldly after Ryota confessed his love to him._

_ Ryota didn't say a word. He simply stared at the taller guy. His heart was being squeezed tightly that it was hard for him to breathe. Rejection is a painful thing. Even before Aomine rejected him all-out, the pain had showed up in his eyes and face. He opened his mouth to speak but his voice won't come out. It horrified him._

_Aomine left him standing there, crying silently._

Ryota tried a jump shot but it didn't go in. He stood there looking at nothing in particular. **_Why won't they love me for who I am?_**He asked himself.

"Ryota!" Tetsuya Kuroko from Seirin High called from behind him. The Sixth Phantom Man of the Generation of Miracles really does have the ability to be 'invisible'.

Ryota simply stared at Kuroko. This guy was the one Aomine was in love with. He was the one who effortlessly captured the heart of the cold and mean Aomine.

"Why are you alone?" Kuroko asked. His face didn't show any emotion what-so-ever.

"Nothing. I just wanted to be alone for a while." Ryota tried to sound happy to hide his feelings. He was envious of the poker-faced player. He was jealous.

"Are you okay?" for the first time in a long time, Kuroko showed emotion. His eyes were filled with worry as he touched Ryota's cheek.

Ryota couldn't help it. The pain in his chest was over-bearing. He needed somebody to lean on and the one who was there for him was his secret rival, Kuroko. He let the tears come. He leaned forward and leaned onto Kuroko for his dear life. "Kurokocchi… It hurts a lot… *hic*"

Kuroko just stood there letting Ryota hold onto him for dear life. His small hands made their way around Ryota's back and tapped it. He didn't know what to say let alone what to do.

"I don't have a home now… *hic*" Ryota whispered.

Kuroko tilted his head. "Huh?"

"They disowned me, Kurokocchi… my parents…"

"I see you told them already."

"I thought they'd accept me for who I am but they didn't." Ryota wiped his tears with Kuroko's shirt then he laughed. "I wiped my tears with your shirt."

"That's okay just don't put snot on it." Kuroko said. "Want to stay with me?"

Ryota pulled away from Kuroko. "Huh?"

"You said you don't have a home to go back to. I was thinking that you might want to stay in my apartment. We'll share the rent if you want."

"Are you sure about that?" Ryota asked as he wiped his tears with own shirt.

"Yeah. I can't cook though. Since I know that you can cook, I'm taking advantage of the opportunity to have somebody to cook food for me."

Ryota smiled. "You really are a nice friend."

Kuroko smiled. _You just do not know…_

The apartment was small but it was clean and polished. It's a one-room apartment with kitchen, living room and bathroom.

"I pay for the rent, you do the cooking and shopping, you okay with that?" Kuroko asked as he dropped his bag on the floor.

"I thought you said we'd divide the rent?" Ryota said.

"I changed my mind." The blue-haired guy said as he unbuttoned his shirt. "I want to bathe? Wanna come along?" he teased.

Ryota smirked. "You sure with that offer?"

Kuroko shrugged as he removed his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He unzipped his pants and let it drop. He looked at Ryota and smiled again. "So? Are you up to it or are you just some coward who can't even take a challenge from somebody like me?" he said challengingly.

Ryota smirked. "Don't blame me if I do something you and I might regret soon."

Kuroko laughed. "As if."

Ryota undressed and followed Kuroko to the bathroom.

Kuroko let the warm water spray on his pale skin. He put shampoo on his hair and let it bubble.

"You're so pale." Ryota said while squeezing shampoo on his palm and put it on his hair. "I think you're sickly and such."

Kuroko simply shrugged. He took the bar of soap and started scrubbing his arm with it. He let his hair get limp in front of his eyes.

"Your hair is getting in your eyes." Ryota said as he turned Kuroko so the latter was facing him. He tried to wipe the hair away but it stuck itself on Kuroko's forehead. "Tsk. Stubborn like the owner."

Kuroko poked Ryota's face with the soap. He slid his hand down to the taller man's chest and man circular motions there—making suds of soap on the fair skin.

Ryota let Kuroko do whatever he wanted to do. It's okay like this. Kuroko maybe his rival in Aomine's heart but he's also the one who's always been saving Ryota. He was the first one who made Ryota's heart flutter. Ryota thought it was simply friendly or brotherly love but it was not. He didn't want to see Kuroko that way so he denied all his feelings for him and let his feelings shift to Aomine. His hand held Kuroko's in place when Kuroko's hand touched the place where his heart remained. "Can you feel that, Kuroko?" he asked solemnly.

Kuroko simply stared at that spot before he leaned forward and listened to the beating of Ryota's heart. "It's thumping hard and fast." He stated. "Are you okay?"

Ryota chuckled. "Yes, I'm okay. I'm just happy right now because you're here with me."

"More like you're the one who's with me." Kuroko corrected as he pulled away from Ryota's chest. "This is my apartment, isn't it?"

Ryota laughed. "You said that right."

"Let's finish this. I'm hungry. You'll cook." Kuroko said.

"Uh… I don't have any extra clothes." Ryota said that had gotten Kuroko looking at him with the what-the-fuck look.

Kuroko sighed. "I think Kagami-kun has some extra clothes in my closet."

Ryota's brow shot up. "Kagamicchi stays here with you?" he asked.

"Nope. As if I'll let him sleep here."

"Then why do you have his clothes?"

"He's clumsy so most of the time, we end up coming here so he can have a change of clothes."

"Oh…"

"Don't think of anything weird about the two of us. As if he'll like somebody who's boring like me."

"Do you like Kagamicchi?" Ryota asked as they were wiping their bodies with towel.

Kuroko shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Why's that?"

"I don't really know."

"Do you like somebody else?" Ryota asked.

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"That 'somebody else' is too stupid to notice me. It's like I'm invisible to him. He just comes to me when he has something to say or want to have. It's so frustrating. It's tiring to love somebody who's like that. I hate myself for loving him so much that it hurts. I hate the person he likes for not noticing him too."

Ryota stared at him like he was some kind of alien from an alien galaxy.

"You don't like gays, do you?" Kuroko asked when Ryota didn't say anything. He wore his underwear and walked out of the bathroom and walked to his bedroom.

Ryota followed Kuroko to his room au natural. "I didn't say I don't like gays." He said defensively as he caught the shirt Kuroko threw at him.

"You didn't say you like them either." Kuroko answered as he dug up Kagami's jogging pants from his closet.

"Okay, I admit! I like guys too!" Ryota said as he dropped the shirt to the floor. "I like guys, goddamn it! So stop acting like I'm some gay-hater and you start becoming distant to me too! I've had enough of rejections! Two rejections this week is enough! I don't want you to reject me too!" his voice raised an octave. He was pissed.

"I'm not rejecting you or something. Why are you being over-worked up?" Kuroko asked as he tossed the jogging pants to Ryota.

"Because you're acting like a wife who couldn't get what she wants!" Ryota answered without thinking.

"Do you want to sleep outside tonight?" Kuroko asked coldly.

"No." Ryota answered quickly.

"Tetsuya, I'm here!" Kagami's voice boom in the apartment.

"I'm in the room." Kuroko answered as he dug his own shorts and shirt from the closet.

"I'm here—" Kagami stopped speaking when he saw a half-naked Kuroko and half-naked Ryota in the room. His face reddened. "I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"Stop being green." Kuroko cut him off. "It just happened that we shared the bath. We didn't do anything weird so stop being green. That is unless you want to do something dirty with us, right?"

Kagami's face reddened still (if that was even possible). "You're teasing me again, you brat." He said with an eye roll. He looked at Ryota. "It's nice to see you, Ryota."

"Nice to see you to, Kagamicchi!" Ryota replied with a smile. He picked up the clothes that scattered on the floor.

Kagami watched Ryota as he picked up _his_ clothes. He watched those muscles cripple under that fair skin. That blonde hair that covers those beautiful eyes seems so soft and attractive. That ass looks delicious enough to be eaten.

"I let him borrow your clothes, if that's okay with you. He was kicked out of their house so he wasn't able to bring some clothes with him." Kuroko said. He thought the reason why Kagami was staring at Ryota was because of the clothes.

"Ah…" Kagami looked at Kuroko. He had just realized that Kuroko was also half-naked. Kuroko's body was not as built as Ryota's which makes him look like a girl. His sky-blue hair stuck out like some kicked out grass. His face was as unemotional as ever. His skin was pale. His limbs were thin. His legs were smooth and almost hairless. "I-it's okay."

"Thanks." Ryota answered.

"I didn't know you can cook, Ryota." Kagami said as he watched Ryota put some ingredients to the frying pan.

"My family owns a restaurant. The cook always let me watch him cook so I kinda learned from observing." Ryota answered.

"Really…"

"Kagami-kun, Ryota, I need to go somewhere. Can you watch the apartment for me?" Kuroko said as he wore his shoes.

"What time will you be back?" Ryota asked.

"I'm not really sure but if at 7:30 I still don't come home, you can eat without me."

"Where are you going?" Kagami asked.

"To some friend's house." Kuroko answered shortly as he stood up. "I'm off."

"He's at home with Ryota." Kuroko told Aomine. "I'm jealous."

Aomine simply stared at Kuroko. The small guy looked worried for some reason. Among the guys who had seen Kuroko show his emotions, Aomine was the most prominent one. Aomine was his best friend in middle school after all.

"You're scared that Kagami might get him?" Aomine asked as he sipped his cola.

"It's not hidden to me that Kagami likes him too and it's okay. The thing that scares me is Kagami's attitude. What he wants, he'll do anything to get it." Kuroko said with slight frustration.

"What if he asked for your help? What will you do?" Aomine asked just to infuriate Kuroko more.

Kuroko was not able to answer. In high school, Kagami is his best friend. "I like Ryota." He said after a few minutes. "But he likes somebody else. I know." He looked at Aomine. "Ryota likes you but you like somebody else. Who, I don't know. You won't tell me, you unfair bastard."

Aomine smiled at Kuroko. _What Ryota knows, Kuroko doesn't. What Kuroko knows, Ryota doesn't._ "Of course, I won't tell you. If I did, you'd use it against me, you mean freak."

Kuroko pouted. He thought about Kagami and Ryota. He admires those two for their strengths. Having Ryota in his apartment is a huge advantage but having Kagami visit him almost every day just sucks. He looked at Aomine who looked like he doesn't care. "Hey, Aomine." He called.

"Hmmm?"

"Fuck you."

"I'd revel if you ever did that to me." Aomine teased.

Kuroko rolled his eyes. "Let me sleep in your house." He said.

"In your dreams, Kuroko Tetsuya." Aomine answered almost immediately.

Kuroko stuck his tongue out at Aomine as he stood up. "Whatever. I'm going. Ryota cooked me dinner. After dinner, who knows if he does something interesting out of self-pity, right? I'd accept him willingly." Kuroko said with a smirk.

**Please read and review!**


End file.
